


Take Me To Church

by Pinestar



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Guitars, One Shot, Other, Sad, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: One shot.Tails never knew howprettyhis older brother’s voice was.
Kudos: 14





	Take Me To Church

Tails never knew how _pretty_ his older brother’s voice was. 

Of course he didn't, that sharp voice said, he never tried. He never tried to get to know the man, no, _boy_ , who adopted him. Who took him in.

He never knew his brother could play guitar. He never knew that his brother could sing through the tears that streamed from his endless emeralds, painting his peach muzzle. He never knew how sad his brother was. He never knew that his brother retreated to the safety of the forest to scream his pain across the wailing guitar. 

Tails held his hand to his mouth, muffling his choking.

“Take me to church!”

Sapphire fingers danced over strings, tears soaking the wood, a beautiful, hallowing voice filling everything.

“I'll worship like a dog at the shine of your lies!”

Tails remembered. Remembered when his brother asked for help. Remembered when he refused. Remembered the hurt.

“I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife!”

Remembered when his brother was scorned. Remembered when he said his brother was sinful. Remembered the betrayal.

“Offer me that deathless death!”

Remembered when his brother gave up. When he lay beneath his violent counterpart, welcoming his fate.

“Good God, let me give you my life!”

No, Tails decided. He was not worthy enough to know this. Perhaps in the future, but not yet, not until his brother deemed him so. He prayed his brother would not ascend before he was worthy. Until then, he would worship his brother in his way, opening his arms to the lost child. 

Turning, the fox quietly left, leaving the hedgehog to weep over the guitar.

“Take me to church!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit**  
>  Italics


End file.
